Each year over 300,000 people experience cardiac arrest. With bystander and advanced CPR/ACLS about 15% are resuscitated. Recent data suggest a 2-fold improvement if we employ early CPR using mechanical or automated devices. An advanced system for resuscitation has been devised which provides a series of easily learned devices which can be widely distributed in the community. Basic CPR is improved with an inexpensive stick-on chestpiece with a removable hand grip. Further improvement is sequentially provided by replacing the grip with a mechanical compression augmentation lever (CAL) device in the universal "socket" of the chestpiece which is coupled to a stiffened encircling draw strap. A metronome fixes the rate, and upper/lower detents fix the intensity. This provides both compression and squeeze to the chest. Operator effort is reduced by 50-75%. This manual device can be replaced at any time with a compact electronic battery powered compressor affixed to the chestpiece socket. Diastolic decompression is effected with a passive recoil spring. With abdominal binding and improved ventilation techniques the quality of CPR will be improved, reproducible and cost-effective. This project will complete the development of the compact automated electronic device and initial testing in anesthetized pigs. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The CPR system will be marketed mainly to Emergency Medical Services and hospitals but could find uses in airlines, police cars, nursing homes, sports arenas, etc. The market exists where there is a risk of cardiac arrest and need for CPR.